Trash 3
So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it? Then, trapezoid stones with a sword, a shield, and a staff appeared. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well. chose the shield. The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek? Your path is set. The shield disappears Now, what will you give up in exchange? chose the sword. The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power? You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose? disappeared. The floor shatters a then lands on the circular floor with a portrait. A shield appeared on Sora's arm. You gained the power to fight. ried out the attack with the shield. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself. What are you afraid of? Getting old. Gettin' old? Is that really so scary? What do you want outta life? To see rare sights. To see rare sights, huh? What's most important to you? Being number one. Is being number one such a big deal? You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be number one. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should obe a pleasant one. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. Kairi: Today we collect provisions for out trip! Let's see, Sora, you're looking for... One Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two Coconuts. Three Fish. And fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean! Kairi gave Sora an Empty Bottle. While getting the provisions for Kairi, Sora enters the Secret Place and upon collecting the Mushroom, Sora: Wh-Who's there? Hooded Man: I've come to see the door to this world. Sora: Huh? Hooded Man: This world has been connected. Sora: Wh-What are you talking about? Hooded Man: Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed. Sora: Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh- Where did you come from? You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. So, you're from another world! There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there! A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing. Kairi: You know, Riku has changed. Sora: What do you mean? Kairi: Well... Sora: You okay? Kairi: Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us! Sora: Huh? Kairi: Just kidding. Sora: What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi. Kairi: Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right? Sora: Yeah, of course! Kairi: That's good. don't ever change. Sora: Huh?